


Movie Date night - or that time Regina takes Emma to a movie her pals recomended

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, OUAT was cancelled, Romance, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, a bit of fun, also what a great day, anyway i'm happy that crap is over, established swan queen, even if it gave me Emma and Regina, goood riddance, like lol why couldn't it be cancelled in s4?, no hoos - Freeform, swan queen week day 3, that's all, they are not the Emma and Regina of A&E, they are the improved versions of Emma and Regina, they are what Season 1 promised Emma and Regina would be like and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Her friends highly recommended the movie. How it was amazing, and so hot, and so awesome. So Regina decides to take Emma to it and Emma has more fun watching Regina than the movie.





	Movie Date night - or that time Regina takes Emma to a movie her pals recomended

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. This might be late. I don't know. It's for day 3 but I'm always a day ahead of USA anyway so it's hard for me to time my fics. All mistakes are mine and it was written on the train on my phone. Anyway please let me know what you guys think. Cheers.

Lunch with the girls was amazing. It almost always was. It wasn't only the fact that Regina felt happy she was included in mundane things, it was the fact that she had friends. Friends she could talk to, laugh with, be excited about stuff with, listen to their relationship woes and so on.

 

Katherine, Mal and Tink slowly became what she called her best friends. They had an easy relationship going on.

 

It was during one such lunch when Emma made her way to the dinner only to see Regina with the other three women in question. Their eyes met from across the room, Emma mouthing a silent 'hi' while Regina simply nodded her head in reply. The blonde turned her attention back to the counter where Ruby watched both of them with rapt attention.

 

"The usual?"

 

"Yes, please," she said as she grabbed a glass of water.

 

Ruby puts her order through then turns her attention back to Emma, leaving the other waitress to serve the other customers. She was too busy getting involved in Emma's life.

 

"Seems like our mayor has a thing for blonde's."

 

Emma started to choke on her drink and started to violently cough trying to expel whatever water went down her air pipe. From the corner of her eye Ruby could see Regina's worried expression. This made the tall brunette smirk. These two had it really bad for one another. Why they didn't start dating was beyond her.

 

Emma's order came through and she decided to eat it at the counter. This way she could sneak glances at the mayor.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Regina's thoughts start to be consumed by the blonde sitting at the counter. She can't help it. As soon as Emma's in the same room her attention is pulled to the blonde sheriff. She has it bad. Really bad. She's pulled out of her thoughts by Katherine starting to fawn over a movie she saw with Jim.

 

"It was so good, I can see why it's popular. It was..." she starts to fan herself.

 

"I know. As soon as I saw who's playing I was all like yes," Tink starts to gush over said movie as well. Mal only gives a nod of approval using the menu to fan herself. Regina lifts an eyebrow wondering not for the first time if she's surrounded by teenagers rather than adult women in stable relationships.

 

"Regina, you have to go see this movie."

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch over Emma goes back to the station intent on catching up on paperwork. The pang she felt when she saw Regina with the three women is all gone. The friendly touches, because that's what they were, no longer fazed Emma. She was okay now with Mal's flirty looks, Katherine's constant touches and Tink hyper nature around all things Regina. They used to cause her jealousy, because Regina was so free with them, and had lunch with them, while she didn't invite Emma to her small circle.

 

A month ago, well 4 weeks, 3 days and 16 hours, ago she asked Regina why she wasn't invited to her small circle of friends. The explanation ended with the two of them making out on Regina's couch, late at night.

 

Emma understood that while she was Regina's friend she was much more than that. She was happy with the much more. So happy. They were taking it slow, both of them loving the experience of dating and acting like a young couple in love. They haven't made it past second base but that was fine. Emma enjoyed the fact that she wasn't pressured into anything. Every step in their relationship was as natural as breathing.

 

The sound of heels on the station's hard surface woke Emma up from her day dreaming. She swiveled around in her chair just as Regina made her way in front of her chair and bent down to kiss Emma's lips.

 

"Mmmm, I love these types of greetings," Emma says as she wraps her arms around Regina middle.

 

Regina starts to comb her fingers through Emma's hair as the blonde looks up at her.

 

"Do you want to come to a movie with me?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Perfect. I'll pick you up tonight?"

 

"Deal."

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Regina purchased the tickets online so they were only queuing for popcorn and soda. Emma made sure to carry some of the treats as Regina took the tickets. They were sharing a popcorn bucket and a jumbo sized drink. Emma didn't mind it. In fact she loved doing things couples did together.

 

It didn't occur to her to ask Regina what movie they were watching, trusting Regina to have picked a good movie. She really hoped it was one of the Marvel movies.

 

But to her shock Regina seemed to have taken them to something else. She started to get a bit suspicious.

 

"Regina," she whispers in the brunette's ear. "What movie is this?"

 

"50 shades of gray?"

 

Emma started to cough as she choked on her own spit.

 

"Emma! Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." she wasn't. She briefly wondered if Regina had any idea what type of movie they went too. She seemed too unfazed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The whole not being fazed bit lasted a total of 20 minutes. It was soon apparent what the movie was about. Even in the darkness of the theater Emma could see Regina's flustered face. Very soon Regina's reaction to the movie was more entertaining than the movie itself. The disgusted face Regina wore for 50 percent of the movie and the eyerolls were quite entertaining. Then there were the small gestures of silent groans of frustration that Emma could actually hear. Still Regina soldiered through it and Emma pretended she's not watching her but the movie. 

 

When the movie ended and they made it out of the theater Regina was completely silent. Emma was smiling and in the end could't hold it all in and started snickering.

 

"Thank you for the movie date, Regina," and okay she was taking just a little bit of pleasure in Regina's wide eyed expresion.

 

"Emma, I- I" she starts to stutter and Emma finds it so cute.

 

"You had no idea what the movie was about right?" Emma decides to have some pity on her brunette girlfriend.

 

"The girls were praising it. I thought it was good. So far they had good tastes."

 

"It or the actor though?" Emma lifts an eyebrow.

 

Regina rolls her eyes, more at herself than anyone else.

 

"So the actor," she sounds unimpressed.

 

"Yeah. Figures."

 

They make it back to the car and once theyre both inside they start to laugh together.

 

"It was so bad."

 

"It was worse than I thought."

 

"Wait? You knew the plot?"

 

"Yeah. Mom has all the books. I read the plot on wiki. It's mortifying for more than one reason," Emma makes a face and Regina also cringes.

 

"Agreed. I don't want to think of my future mother in law reading that," Regina says but as soon as it's out of her mouth she freezes. _Bad Regina, bad_  it's all her brain supplies along with _Abort, abort._ Emma laughs until Regina's words sink in. When they do she looks at the frozen woman besides her and she can't help but feel she'll burst of happiness.

 

"Regina?" she grabs the brunette's face and looks into her love's eyes. "I love you too and I'm happy you're thinking of me as your future wife."

 

"You do?"

 

"I do. But you have to do it properly."

 

Regina lifts an eyebrow but then smiles in reply.

 

"You have to buy me a ring and ... Well I'll leave the thing to be a surprize."

 

"This is so unconventional."

 

"Well, it wouldn't be us, would it now? We raised a child together before we even kissed, you took me to a wanna be artsy porn before we passed the second base and I accepted a marriage proposal before you even asked. But you know what?"

 

"What?" Regina breathes out.

 

"I love you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

To that Regina gives her a beaming smile.

 

"I love you too, Emma. So much," with that she leans in and she kisses Emma, not caring that anyone might come in and see them kiss in the car. It's late at night and people should mind their own business really.

 

 

 

**The end**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
